


Look At Me

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: This wordplay is derived from the artwork of Bloodiesins of tumblr. The wordplay is mine but the art is theirs. I cannot post their artwork so have this instead!





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> This wordplay is derived from the artwork of Bloodiesins of tumblr. The wordplay is mine but the art is theirs. I cannot post their artwork so have this instead!

That sound was so familiar, the hungry whine of a thirsty mutt. Bounded to restrain him and wanting his attention. The whine that was barely inaudible was getting louder. He sensed him. He could smell the other, standing behind the wall, contemplating on whether to feed the hungry, disobedient, needy fuck his attention…

How could he resist not too?

Making his appearance, the hungry pup perked up at the sight of him. He shifted in place, knowing that if he moved from it the other would leave him begging and needy then he’d had to teach the other a lesson of his own.

His Lord made slow strides over to him. The Pup wanted him, he’d have to be patient. He’d have to wait. He’d have to show his Lord he deserved something so precious such as his attention.

Ragged, starving pants soon became inaudible again. The soft click of his Lord’s heels hitting the floor pierce the air. He was silently counting. 

_**‘Seven…. Eight…. Nine… Ten….’** _

His Lord stepped between the parted legs and he stood. The Pup dared not to raise his head until he was told. He’d get what he desire or he’ll snatch it up, which ever came first. 

He could feel his Lord’s piercing cold aqua blue gaze on him. He bowed his head even more, paying his respects to his Lord like it was his last. He wanted him. He took in his scent slowly, inhaling through his nasal cavity deeply. He couldn’t get enough. He just **fucking couldn’t get enough.**

It was taking every ounce of will power to hold himself back. Every fiber of his being to keep himself from ravaging him.

****

**_‘Speak to me… Speak to me… Fucking speak to me! Let me hear you!’_  
**

There was a pause. A bone chilling, soul beating pause that felt like time was holding their breath.

**“Papyrus…”**

The name was said coldly, so cold the Pup’s marrow ran cold. It was like ice replaced the marrow in that split second.

__

_**‘That’s it… speak to me…say my fucking name…touch me before I get a hold of you..’** _

His Lord gently took hold of the collar, thumbing the fabric, admiring it like the Pup was nothing but a piece of furniture holding the fabric on show for him.

**_‘Let me look at you. Let me look at you… Speak to me!’_**

The gloved phalange gripped the leash and yanked hard as another grabbed the fur to the Pup’s hood, forcing him to look at his Lord.

**“Fucking look at me when I am speaking to you, dog…”** His Lord growled then simmered down to study the other.

**_‘I want to take you.’  
_**

His Lord thumbed the fur of the hood now, not paying the other any mind whatsoever. That pissed the Pup off.

**_‘I want to ravage you.’_**

His Lord finally looked back at him with the same cold gaze, like he had forgotten the other was even there. Did the Pup deserve his words anymore? He was being quite good, especially staying still in his binds. Ah yes, his binds. The Pup had his hands bounded behind his back with his Lord’s precious vibrant blue scarf. The Pup couldn’t of asked for a better restraint.  
  


**_‘I want to destroy you.’_**

His Lord moved closer as he tugged on the leash and gripped the clothing. His jaw started to part.

****

**_‘I want to break you.’_ **

He pulled the Pup closer to meet him, both kept their gazes locked. Neither dared to look away, fearing they would miss a single moment of movement the other made.

****

**_‘I want to bend you.’_ **

A vibrant blue magic stirred in his Lord’s parted jaws. The conjured blue muscle teasing peek at the Pup. A whine escaped the hungry mutt once more. His Lord was giving him exactly what the Pup wanted. His reward. His long overdue reward that he yearned for.

****

**_‘I want to corrupt you.’_ **

His Lord leaned in more and extended the blue magic. Slowly taking a lick at the Pup’s teeth and jaw. His breath warm against the Pup’s bone. It earned his Lord a tangerine tinted hue upon the Pup’s cheek bones.

****

**_‘I want you. And I will fucking have you with my last breath…My Lord.’_ **


End file.
